Slayers Style Bedtime Stories
by linagabriev
Summary: Slayers/Bedtime Stories crossover. L/G, A/Z, F/X
1. Ten in the Bed

**Ten in the Bed:** _Slayers Style_

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. The story Ten in the Bed belongs to Penny Dale.

Summary: Slayers/Bedtime Stories crossover. L/G, A/Z, F/X

Word Count: 256

Warnings: Cuteness. Lina/Gourry

* * *

There were ten in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!"

So they all rolled over and Zel fell out.

**BAM!**

There were nine in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Amelia fell out.

**OUCH!**

There were eight in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Rezo fell out.

**Chime**

There were seven in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Martina fell out.

**"I'll get you for this, Lina!"**

There were six in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Zangulus fell out.

**"En guarde, Gourry!"**

There were five in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Filia's pushed out.

**"NAMAGOMI!"**

There were four in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Sylphiel fell out.

**"Gourry-dear!"**

There were three in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Xelloss fell out..

**Shhhh!**

There were two in the bed and little Lina said, "Roll over, roll over!

So they all rolled over and Gourry fell out.

**"What just happened?"**

There was one in the bed and little Lina said, "I'm cold! I miss you!"

So she dragged Gourry back up..

Two in the bed fast asleep.

In each others arms

* * *

Author's Notes:

- Amelia said ouch 'cause she landed on Zel.

- Xelloss was the one who pushed Filia out by the way.

- The chime thing was Rezo's staff. If you have a better idea, please put it in the review and I'll be happy to give you credit.

Hope you all liked it.


	2. When You Give A Jellyfish The Dramatta

**When You Give a Mouse a Cookie:** _Slayers Style_

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. The story When You Give a Mouse a Cookie belongs to Laura Joffe Numeroff.

Summary: Slayers/Bedtime Stories crossover. L/G, A/Z, F/X

Word Count: 284

Warnings: Cuteness. Lina/Gourry

* * *

_**When You Give a Jellyfish the Dramatta**_

* * *

When you give Gourry a sword,

He's going to want something to protect.

When you give him the dramatta.

He'll probably make fun of her chest.

When he makes fun of her chest.

Chances are, he'll get Fireballed.

After he's Fireballed and is unconscious.

A mazoku will show up.

After it shows up,

It'll want the dramatta to join their evil.

When she refuses,

The Mazoku will try to kill her.

When Lina is about to get beaten,

Gourry will wake up and save the day.

After the fight,

He'll probably get tired and want to take a nap.

So the dramatta will heal him and send him off to bed.

Since Gourry can't get to sleep,

He'll probably ask her to read him a story.

And Chances are she'll read him a story about her,

Which will boost her neverending ego,

Two seconds into the story,

Gourry will start snoring.

The Dramatta will then move to Fireball him,

Instead, contenting herself to watch him sleep.

After he wakes up, he'll ask for some paper and crayons.

When the picture is finished,

The Dramatta will want to see it,

After he shows her the crude portrait he drew of her,

Chances are she'll Fireball him.

And he'll yet again fall unconscious.

Feeling guilty for knocking him unconscious,

She will wait until he awakes.

When he wakes up, he'll ask her why she's stayed.

She'll reply that she wanted the sword of light.

Refusing to give it to her,

She will then tell him she will stick with him until he gives it up.

When you give the Dramatta the sword of Light instead,

Chances are that Lina will want the Jellyfish along with it.


	3. The Little, Blue Chimera

**The Little Red Hen Slayers Style**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. The story The Little Ren Hen belongs to Penryhn W. Coussens.

Summary: Slayers/Bedtime Stories crossover. L/G, A/Z, F/X

Word Count: 487

Warnings: Cuteness. Amelia/Zelgadis

* * *

**The Little, Blue Chimera**

* * *

A little, blue chimera once found a grain of wheat.

"Who will plant this wheat?" the little blue chimera asked.

"Like hell I will," says the dramatta.

"Hell? Wait. What were we deciding?" asks the jellyfish.

"Sore wa himitsu desu," says the trickster.

"NAMAGOMI!" yells the dragon.

"I'd be happy to help Mister Zelgadis," says the princess.

"All right then," says the little blue chimera.

So together, they planed the grain of wheat.

Very soon the wheat began to grow and green leaves sprouted out of the ground.

The sun shone, the rain fell, and the wheat kept growing until it was tall, strong, and ripe.

"Who will reap this wheat," the little blue chimera asked.

"What do you think?" glares the bandit killer.

"Uh, I still have no clue what you're talking about." says the swordsman.

"That is a secret," says the mazoku.

"DEMON GARBAGE!" yells the golden dragon.

"I'd be happy to help Mister Zelgadis," says the princess.

"All right then," says the little blue chimera.

So together, they reaped the wheat, the little, blue chimera blushing all the while.

Turning of course into a Little, Purple Chimera.

"Who will thresh this wheat?" says the little blue chimera.

"NOT ME!" yells the sorceress.

"Um..." mumbles the swordsman.

"Sore wa himitsu desu," says the mazoku general.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" yells the former dragon priestess.

"I'd be happy to help Mister Zelgadis," says the princess.

"All right then," says the little, blue chimera.

So together, they threshed the wheat.

"Who will take this wheat to mill to have it ground?" asks the blue, little chimera.

"I swear. If you ask me one more time..." threatens the small-breasted witch.

"What? Huh?" says the dumb-as-a-brick, nice guy..

"That is a secret!" says the purple-haired nuisance.

"AHH!" says the blond, crazy woman with a mace as she transforms into a dragon.

"I'd be happy to help Mister Zelgadis," says the princess.

"All right then," says the little blue chimera.

Again together, they the wheat to mill, and together they came back with the flour.

"Who will bake this flour?" says the little blue chimera.

"That's it! Darkness beyond twilight.." chants the sister of the Cephied Knight.

"A little, red hen? Where?" drools the former mercenary.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." giggles the killer of dragon clans.

"I GIVE UP!" shouts the last of the golden dragons.

"I'd be happy to help Mister Zelgadis," says the princess.

"All right then," says the little, blue chimera.

So together, they baked the flour and made a loaf of bread.

"Who will eat this loaf of bread," says the little blue chimera.

"You better give that to me," says Lina, eyes narrowing.

"Bread? Sure Zel," says Gourry, smiling.

"That is a secret," says Xelloss.

"Oh! That would be delightful with some tea," says Filia.

"No it's ok, Mister Zelgadis," says Amelia.

Instead of listening to Amelia's protest, together they eat the bread.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

* * *

Author Notes:

I doubt there will be any more chapters. I had alot of fun with this. If I encounter a good bedtime story, I might add a chapter. But I probably won't.


End file.
